Never Let It End
by Kihonne
Summary: Based after the song Never Let It End by Nickleback. Jack takes Kim to a Nickleback concert. Songfic for Kick


**Okay, so I was listening to this song during Geography class and I thought "This is TOTALLY Jack and Kim's song!" So, since I was done the test, I figured I might as well write a songfic. So here goes my first songfic. I really hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be on this site if I actually owned Kickin It. I also don't own the song either; otherwise, I'd be rich from song writing.**

"Hey Kim?" I asked. She turned to look at me.

"What's up Jack?" She asked, smiling beautifully at me.

"I got some tickets to a Nickleback concert from a radio contest and I wanted to know if you'd come with me. It's tonight at seven. " I replied. She blushed and thought about it for a long while. Come on! Please say yes!

"Sure. Why not?" she agreed and I could have jumped for joy.

Instead, I said "Great, see you then."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Tonight was going great. I picked her up at six-thirty and we grabbed a snack from the coffee shop. On our way out, we noticed a bunch of cops chowing down on donuts and that led to a bunch of jokes on our way to the concert. We were sitting in our seats when the lights dimmed. They started playing a song I recognized in an instant.

"This is my favourite song!" Kim exclaimed grabbing my arm. I laughed and started sing along to the lyrics for her.

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_

Well, I've got two tickets to the game

_It'd be great if I could take you to it this Sunday_

_And I'll walk you home when the whole thing's done_

_If you're there, I don't even care which team won_

_We can stop at the coffee shop_

_And make fun of the cops in the parking lot_

_We can laugh as we both pretend_

_That we're not in love and that we're just good friends_

_Well, I'm tired of pretending_

_But I'm terrified of it ending_

_I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And I know you feel the same way_

_Cause you told me drunk on your birthday_

_And as you pulled to me_

_You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_

_Saturday, I'm gonna take her out_

_Cause her favorite band is gonna play downtown_

_Gonna sing the song we've all heard of_

_About those two young friends that should've fell in love_

_Later on, we'll cut through the park_

_And she can hold my hand, cause she hates the dark_

_And we can laugh as we both pretend_

_That we're not in love and that we're just good friends_

_Well, I'm tired of pretending_

_But I'm terrified of it ending_

_I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And I know you feel the same way_

_Cause you told me drunk on your birthday_

_And as you pulled to me_

_You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_

_The greatest times we ever had_

_It's crazy now just looking back, we can laugh_

_You never know where life's gonna go_

_Cause we're the only ones who'll ever know_

_About Sunday night just her and I_

_Sitting side by side in the full moonlight_

_I pulled her close, just to hold her tight_

_And the both of us could tell it just felt right_

_She looked at me in the sweetest way_

_Like she could tell what the hell I was about to say_

_Must've took a while just to find the words_

_Cause she cut me off and finally said it first_

_Well, I'm tired of pretending_

_But I'm terrified of it ending_

_I know if not for you there's nothing I could do to ever let it end_

_And you know I feel the same way_

_Cause I told you drunk on my birthday_

_And as you pulled me near_

_You whispered in my ear, "Don't ever let it end"_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't let it end_

_Don't ever let it end_

By the end of the song, I was staring into Kim's gorgeous brown eyes. On an act of impulsiveness, I leaned forward and pressed my lips against her. For half a second she seemed shocked, but she soon kissed me back.

And all I could think was "Don't let it end."

**So? What do you guys think? Should I write Kickin It stories more often? Tell me please. Oh, but heads up, I'll probably be writing a lot of Kick and Mika/Jerry stuff. And maybe a little Milton/Julie. P.S Does anyone know the names for those pairings? Thanks a bunch!**


End file.
